Battle Of Yardrat
by Booziehand
Summary: Goku awakens  after sensing that the planet of Yardrat is under attack by to foes that should be dead. He travels to Yardrat  to help it's people against the two foes
1. Chapter 1

It started as a normal day. Chi- Chi was once again forcing Gohan to work on his studying and lecturing him about there being no danger so no need to do all that training to be a fighter. We also notice that Chi-Chi was around 5 months pregnant but that only made her meaner and as Gohan tried to protest, even though he was a bit older now, one scream of his name from his mother and he falls off the stool he was sitting on before grabbing his book and opening it .

Elsewhere in the home, Goku was asleep but seemed to be troubled or plagued by nightmares, he tossed and turned until finally rolling out of bed and hitting the floor with a thud. Goku sits up, breathing heavy and with sweat pouring from his head. He knew it was nightmare or did he. With speed matching that of Goku running for the kitchen to eat he was dressed but it wasn't food he was going to get . No there was a determination in his eyes as though there was a battle to be fought A fight someone like Goku couldn't miss.

Soon Goku found himself standing in the doorway, staring at Chi-Chi and Gohan. Gohan was the first that noticed the look in Goku's eyes and jumped to his feet. "What is it dad?" Gohan said which finally caused Chi- Chi to turn and look at Goku. Immediately an expression of anger formed on her face. She knew what the look in Goku's eyes meant and she wasn't about to have it.

"Absolute not. I forbid it" Chi-Chi says without even knowing what she was saying no to just yet.

"I have to go" Goku gave as a response causing Ch- Chi lip to quiver.

Without another word spoken, Chi-Chi burst into tears, yelling about how Goku couldn't leave her alone in her condition . Gohan on the other hand now seemed excited, He wanted away from the books and quickly walked over to his father eager for what ever battle was ahead

"Where is the attack coming from? I can't sense any power level" Gohan said as he balled his fist

"Planet Yardrat is under attack." Goku answered already anticipating Chi-Chi-s response

Sure enough Goku immediately begins dodging books and everything else Chi- Chi could get her hands on. She was forbidding him from leaving the planet and yelling at him about letting them fighting their own battles but soon stopped and sobbed as she knew Goku was going whether she wanted him to or not. Instead she now turned her back to Goku and began to pout.

"Fine. Go. Abandon your wife in this condition. See if I care" Chi Chi says with tears still in her eyes

"Thanks mom. So when do we leave dad" Gohan said knowing this was his time to escape his school work"

"WHAT! YOU REALLY GOINT TO LEAVE ME! Chi- Chi- now said as she spun round to face Goku

"I owe the people of Yardrat...and I am going alone." Goku responded with a seriousness in his voice

"But dad..." Gohan responded

"Gohan. Listen to me. I don't know what I will be up against. You must stay here and keep your mother safe. I will not put both of us in danger. Now do as I say. I'll be back as soon as I can" Goku answered before planning on doing instant transmission to take him right to planet Yardrat.

"I think Gohan can handle the truth now Goku" A voice spoke carried upon the wind.

Everyone looks up and we see none other than Piccolo floating above them. He obviously head every word Goku had been saying and also seemed to know exactly what awaited him. Slowly Piccolo descended to the ground and now stood besides Goku with his arms folded.

"Even from here, you and both know what we sense. Freiza and Cooler" Piccolo spoke causing a chill to go down both Chi-Chi- and Gohan's backs

"Fre-..iza...Cool...er" Gohan spoke as he stood now frozen in place"

"I don't know how they are back but even from here I can sense their energy. So listen up Gohan. I need you to do as I said and take care of your mother" Goku said as Chi- Chi sobbed

"But Dad I could help" Gohan answered but he is quickly cut off by Goku.

"Listen to me Gohan. YOU ARE STAYING AND TAKING CARE OF YOUR MOTHER!" Goku answered in response

In truth Goku knew even with his power, dealing with both Freiza and Cooler was a task, he may not return from. Piccolo knew that as well and placed his hand on Goku's had. Both of then rise into the air to talk away from Chi-Chi and Gohan. Showing just how serious this was

"It is them isn't it? You sensed their energy as well" Goku spoke as he looked up as if looking in space

"Yes it is them and you intended to go alone" Piccolo spoke with any change of emotion

Goku now lowered his head and looked at Piccolo. He knew Piccolo was itching to get another crack at Freiza with his new strength from training but Goku wasn't about to risk more lives. No he was going alone even though he knew he might not return. Still inside he was also eager for another round himself

"Listen Piccolo. Gohan..Chi Chi" Goku started to speak but was cut off by Piccolo.

"Say no more" Piccolo spoke as he looked down at Gohan

Goku places his finger on his forehead and in a flash he was gone. Piccolo slowly descends back to the ground and looks at Gohan who was tearing up. There was no emotion from Piccolo as they looked up at the sky Neither was saying anything but both where thinking the same thing.

"He isn't coming back is he?" Gohan said as he looked up at Piccolo

Of course your father is coming back right Piccolo? Goku is coming back isn't he? Isn't he Piccolo?" Chi-Chi said with nervousness in her voice

Piccolo stayed quiet for a moment as all three slowly rose their heads to look up into the sky. That was the question of the hour. Would Goku be returning. A smirk forms on Piccolo's face as he slowly lowered his head to look at Gohan. He knew Goku had a knack for beating the odds

"You know your father. He'll come home" Piccolo said causing Gohan to smile as he looks up at the sky, proud of his father.


	2. Chapter 2

Fade in to planet Yardrat where everywhere you look is devastation. Smoke still rises into the air from the many battles between Yardrat Warriors and the unknown attackers thought to be Freiza and Cooler. By the look of it, it had been losing battles for the Yardrat Warriors as the bodies of the planet's inhabitants littered many places on the planet. It wasn't quite over yet as in the distance the light show from some final battles could be seen. One lone Yardrat Warrior was left. That one was named Soba. Soba, the Yardrat Warrior who sparred with Goku before Goku left for earth after having defeated Freiza the first time

It wasn't Freiza or Cooler that Soba was battling against. Instead it was three of their henchmen. Creatures that looked like some form of lizard men. Yardrat stood in the middle surrounded by all three who seemed to be enjoying toying with him. Though it was a battle Yardrat might not be able to win, you could see he was prepared to protect his planet until his dying breath

"Why don't you just give up now and tell me where the rest of your people are hiding. If it's any conciliation, Freiza and Cooler will probably spare some of them as slaves and make short work of the rest so they won't suffer...much" One of the lizard like fighters said before smirking.

"Is that how you will defeat me. Bore me to death with wasted words" Soba answered back.

"I'll show you words" The lizard like fighter answered back

He fires a beam of energy at Soba that explodes all three of the fighters start to laugh and joke as fire burns and smoke fills the air. It takes a moment for the smoke to clear only to find Soba standing in the same spot unharmed. All three fighters look on in shock before the one who had spoken starts to laugh

"So you refuse to be taken down as easy as the rest. Does that mean we can now fight at full power" The lizard like fighter spoke before laughing once more

Soba only stood his ground without saying a word. In fact, he thought they were bluffing which was breaking the first rule of fighting. Never under estimate your opponent. Suddenly the Lizard like fighters began glowing green. The earth beneath them all started shaking and in some form of fusion , all three started to become one in a mass of green light

"WHAT IS THIS? Soba yelled out before firing a beam of energy at the green ball of light

It has no effect and even seemed to be absorbed by the light. Once again laughter is heard and soon we see one reptilian foot touch the ground. The second touches the grown as the green ball of light forms one lizard like frame. He looked much like he did before only now his body seemed to be covered with armor and he was more muscular

"You should thank me creature. Not many have seen us come together to form Hyndrak" The creature spoke revealing his name"

"Nice trick but you still talk to much" Soba said back and smirked

Soba powers up and then charges at Hyndrak, looking to land a punch only to have Hyndrak dodge and land an elbow to the back of Soba's head, sending him crashing into the ground head first. Soba gets up and charges again only to have the same result happen as before, only this time the elbow sends Soba flying through a nearby granite statue

"Are you ready to tell me where the rest of your people are hiding" Hyndrak says thinking that there was no fight left in Soba

"Here's your answer" Soba answers back

Soba sends an energy ball flying toward Hyndrak that Hyndrak barely manage to avoid. This causes Hyndrak to turn his back toward Soba, who charges. He gets close enough to almost land a punch but Hyndrak moves so fast that Soba misses. Hyndrak appears right behind him and sends and energy ball into the back of Soba, sending him through the side of a building. Hyndrak sends a fireball into the building, blowing it up with Soba inside

"Oh well, guess I will have to find he location of Yardrat's people on my...WHAT!" Hyndrak says as he watches Soba rise from the fire

"Not done yet. Is that the best you have?" Soba said trying to hide the fact that he barely survived

"It seems I get a chance to play a little..." Hyndrak tries to finish his thought but isn't given then chance

Soba uses instant transmission to end up behind Hyndrak and nails him in the back sending him flying. He uses the technique again to end up in the air with Hyndrak. He grabs Hyndrak and slams him across his knee before sending him crashing into the ground and firing and energy ball right at him. There is a huge explosion and Soba floats above breathing heavy, hoping that had done the trick..

"What a technique. A little more power and you might have broken the skin" Hyndrak's voice speaks upon the wind.

Soba gets a shocked look on his face as he begins to look around trying to sense where Hyndrak was. All he got was laughter in return coming from all directions. He senses something behind him and turns shooting a blast of energy but nothing was there

"Someone's a little jumpy" Hyndrak's voice says once again traveling on the wind.

"Come out and fight coward. I'll make your death quick." Soba says back

"Such big words but I sense your power is almost depleted. It is like swatting a fly now so..." Hyndrak speaks as he appears right behind Soba

Soba continues to look around but doesn't notice Hyndrak floating right behind him. Hyndrak slowly raises his arm and prepares to fire but Soba senses him at the last second. Hyndrak fires but Soba manages to avoid the blast. He turns to face Hyndrak but doesn't realize Hyndrak can control the direction of the blast and that it was still coming at him. The blast nails Soba in the back sending him crashing into the ground once more.

"Now where were we" Hyndrak says as he descends to stand by Soba as he lays on the ground

Hyndrak now stands with his foot on Soba's chest . Slowly he uses all his strength to drive Soba further into the ground, trying to crush his chest and causing Soba to scream out in pain. Hyndrak smiles at the screams as he holds his hand open toward Soba's face

"Oh yes. You were about to tell me the location of your people. Where are they hiding?" "Hyndrak says s he continues to try and crush Soba under his feet

"NEVER!" Soba screams out as he prepares his last ditch effort

One last time Soba uses instant transmission. He floats above Hyndrak and then yells out, doing the opposite of Hyndrak and creating four of himself. Hyndrak just smirks as he didn't seem to be worried about anything. That was until all four fire at him at once. Hyndrak avoids the beams barely and then takes off flying straight for the multiple Soba's

"I grow tired of this." Hyndrak yells out

The multiple Soba's fire with all the energy they have left only to have Hyndrak make short work of them. On by one they all fall to earth after being hit until there was only one left. The real Soba looks on in horror as Hyndraks now floats facing him.

"Do your worst monster. I will not tell you where my people are" Soba says

"You don't get it do you? You were mere sport. I no longer care. We will find hem with or without you. Even if we have to destroy this entire planet" Hyndrak says before laughing

"MONSTERS!" Soba says as he fires one last blast toward Hyndrak

Hyndrak swats the blast away like nothing and then moves fast enough to get behind Soba sending him crashing into the ground yet again. He holds up one finger making a huge energy ball and looks down at Soba,who was barely able to move and unable to get up

"It's over: Hyndrak says as he hurls the huge energy ball toward Soba. The ground explodes and Hyndrak turns to fly away only to pause and look back at the flames. The smoke clears ad there is nothing there. No body or anything. For just a second he was confused and hat is when he sense a huge power

It Can't Be!: Hyndrak says as he slowly looks up above him.

There was Goku floating above Hyndrak, holding Soba under his arm and staring down at Hyndrak with anger in his eyes and expression.


	3. Chapter 3

Goku continues to stare down at Hyndrak before slowly descending to where he now stood in front of Hyndrak. No words are spoken but the intense stare between the two told all the story that needed to be told. Hyndrak smirks and then suddenly glows green before charging and taking a swing at Goku only to find Goku gone. He begins to look around for Goku only to find him on a nearby hill. Goku places Soba down and then disappears, moving so fast that he reappears in front of Hyndrak in an instant.

"So my friend, I see you are quite fast. It will take more than speed to beat me for I am Hyndrak. The supreme fighter of this quadrant...unrivaled by anyone but Freiza and Cooler. " Hyndrak says with a confidence in his voice.

Goku's only response was a smirk which enraged Hyndrak. Hyndrak yells out in anger and charges throwing punch after punch which Goku dodges with ease. Hyndrak takes flight and fires an energy blast directly at Goku. Everything explodes and Hyndrak starts to laugh.

"So much for this...HUH!" Hyndrak stops his words and looks on in shock

The smoke clears and Goku stood unharmed. Goku disappears once again and moves so fast that he now floated in the air, face to face with Hyndrak who now had a look of fear on his face. He didn't know who Goku was but the power Goku was showing overwhelmed him. It suddenly hit him who Goku was now and that made him show even more fear.

"NO! It's you isn't it?...The one Freiza and Cooler told me about? You're...YOU'RE GOKU?" Hyndrak said as his fear took control.

"Since you have been told about me, then you know I am here to stop you from hurting the innocent people of Yardrat" Goku said with focused look in his eyes

Hyndrak's fear fades as he didn't see what was so special about Goku at all. Hyndrak began to laugh uncontrollably as though Goku had just shared the best joke in the universe with him. Even Goku was surprised and scratched his head at Hyndrak's reaction. Eventually the laughing stopped as Hyndrak placed his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"I was told you are some sort of hero to the end. It's sickeningly laughable" Hyndrak said while laughing just a little more

"Believe what you will but your days of terrorizing the people of Yardrat are over" Goku answers back which made Hyndrak finally take notice.

"Huh?" Hyndrack now spoke, taking note of Goku's confidence.

Hyndrak truly wasn't clear on what Goku was capable of and slowly descended to the ground once more. Goku followed and landing only to move into a martial arts stance. He was done talking and wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible. In the back of Goku's mind, he knew he was going to have to reserve some energy to fight both Cooler and Frieza.

"Unfortunately for the people of Yardrat, you made the trip for nothing" Hyndrak spoke before attacking

Hyndrak charged, nailing Goku with a punch to the jaw as he yells out "Got you now." A look of shock comes across Hyndrak's face as his punch barely moves Goku at all. Goku answers back with a punch of his own that sends Hyndrak flying through a few buildings. It almost looked as though it was over already but Goku knew better.

"You can stop pretending friend. I know it will take far more than that to end this." Goku spoke before smirking.

Suddenly the pile or rocks explode in the air and from the rubble floats Hyndrak with a smile on his face. Hyndrak had just been testing Goku and Goku knew it. Hyndrak floats over and lands facing Goku before folding his arms across his chest. He seemed calm...almost to calm.

"Now that the fun is over and tests are complete, shall we get down to business?" Hyndrak spoke as if he knew something Goku didn't.

"It's about time and once I've beaten you, you can tell Freiza and Cooler that they are next." Goku answered back

" When I'm done, there won't be anything of you left alive to tell Freiza and Cooler about for you see I have a secret" Hyndrak spoke before his glow got a bit brighter

Suddenly Hyndrak begins to grow in power and size. He yells out as the earth around him cracks and breaks apart. Goku has to take flight as the the earth collapses underneath him. Hyndrak grows to twice his size and was enormous compared to Goku when he finishes his transformation.

"I lied to Soba...made him believe he was seeing my true power but he was hardly worth it. You, on the other hand, Goku...You are the first to see this form and you will be the only one to see it since you will be dead soon" Hyndrak spoke before laughing out loud in a deep evil way.

"We will see about..." Goku's words are cut off as he looks up in the sky

He manages to get out a "WAIT!" before a mighty blast of energy comes down, striking Hyndrak and disintegrating him on the spot. Goku watches in anger, as he balls up his fist, ready for a fight. The entire time, he was watching me descend to the planets surface and stand in front of him. Little did he know I wasn't looking for a fight but help instead.

" I don't know who you are but what you did was wrong. I was going to try and reason with him first, see if he could be saved" Goku said causing me to smile.

"So the legends of big heart and how much you care are true, I see. That is excellent" I say back with a pleasant tone.

"That still doesn't answer my question...friend" Goku responded with.

I could understand that. I seemingly came out of nowhere and interjected myself into a fight that maybe I had no part of. At least, on the surface, that is what it looked like but there was much more to it than that...Much to explain but first I am sure introductions were in order.

"This may sound strange but my name is Goku as well" I say back to him.

"WHAT?. How wonderful. I have never met another Goku before. This is fantastic" Goku say causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"Yes, well there is more. My name is Goku because I'm you from another earth." I now say hoping that would finally get his attention.

"HUH...But..." Goku asked with a shocked look on his face.

"I know I look completely different from you. Perhaps I better start at the beginning" I now say, hoping Goku would listen and understand.

I began to tell him of parallel Earths running on the same time line as the earth he knew. Mine was from an Earth with much hotter sun which explained the darker skin and slightly different hair. Also where, in this time line the Sayains were a peaceful race, Earthlings were conquers and tyrants Earth was lead by King Vegeta and his trusty henchmen Piccolo, Krillian, as well a the Earth Attack Forces. I was the Sayian hat decided to give up my peaceful life and fight after my son Gohan was killed.

It was at this point, I saw it in his eyes. Though my Gohn was not his, he was already angry and wanted to avenge my Gohan's death. I continued to explain that I used a temporal rift to transport to his time line in hopes of getting him to help me over throw the tyrant of Earth. I explained that even the noble monks of Earth Freiza and Cooler had fallen to Vegeta and his army. I lost control at this point and slammed my fist into the ground.

"I'm the last chance Earth has to be free. But they have gotten to strong" I yell out

"When can we leave?" Goku says as he balls up his fist in anger

"What? You will willingly join me?" I answer back

"Well sure. Sounds like things are pretty bad and if you need my help I am willing to help" Goku answered back causing me to smile

That's when Goku suddenly remembered what I had done. He knew if I was him, that I could not have just destroyed that creature without a good reason. Looks like I had a final bit of explaining to do

"If you are me then why did you heartlessly kill as you do" Goku asked causing me to smile once more

"As I said, there are some similarities to our worlds. You are right. I would have not killed without a reason. That reason is sometimes your...our heart gets in the way. He was stalling you to allow Freiza and Cooler time to complete their training. Training in the art of Fusion. Unfortunately I'm to late in the time lne and their training is complete. They are on their way here now and while you would struggle to battle them, that creature would have went to earth and killed everyone you loved including all Nameks. You know what that would have meant don't you? I ask after my words

"No more Dagonballs to wish them back" Goku said with frustration in his voice

"I'm afraid so. You see Freiza and Cooler were never meant to be here now. Something is wrong in your time line and its affecting all others including mine thanks to the Vegeta of my time. I suspect he is behind the return of your Freiza and Cooler" I say back

There was no more time to speak as we both sensed it and looked up toward the sky. The Freiza and Cooler of this time line were much more powerful now than they should be. We both knew that. What I didn't tell him is I had visited two other time lines where Goku was still alive and both times, I was to late and he had lost the battle like this. We had to win. It was my last chance through the temporal rift to try and save one of the other Goku's.


	4. Chapter 4

I had now revealed myself to the Goku of this time line. Oddly enough, whether he believed me or not wasn't an issue. He had to trust me and I had to trust him. The Frieza and Cooler he had defeated in this time line were no longer the same. They were more powerful now. Even more important than that, they knew the fusion technique which meant they could create one evil and extremely powerful creature. There we stood, exact same expression on our faces...hands made into a fist an energy levels rising in exactly the same way. We both sensed the power of Freiza and Cooler but it was weird. In my universe, I would have been standing alone, preparing to fight what may be a losing battle that somehow I knew I had to win, even though I had no chance. Now with the Goku of this universe, there was a sense of hope and that gave me even more strength to fight

"That power. It's immense." Goku said, while still staring up.

He was right. Even knowing what awaited me in this universe, I don't think there was anyway to prepare me for the power level I was feeling. Maybe this was a lost cause. No. No. Lives have been lost...people sacrificed in order for me to bring back another to help. I was not going to let them down. The Goku of this universe and I would survive. We had to if I was going to save my universe.

"How could they have gained so much power?" Goku asked.

"They weren't meant to exist anymore. That is how. The trouble caused in my universe is changing things and if they aren't stopped, it will only get worse." I say back

"Argh...THEN WE STOP THEN NOW" Goku yells out before taking flight.

I waste no time n taking off right behind hm. Soon , we wee flying side by side toward what we felt was going to be the touchdown site. My fear seem to pass. I knew the Goku of this universe was aching for the battle and now, so was I. It was in or blood. I was eager to see what Freiza and Cooler could do but even more eager to show them what I could do.

"You said, this was caused by the Vegeta of your world?" Goku asks

"Yes. He is what your Vegeta would have been, if not for your efforts." I answer back

"Wow. That's incredible. I made that much of a difference huh?" Goku responds back.

Of all the Goku's I have seen in other universes...well at least heard of, this one was the most famous. We were also famous for our ego's, so I wasn't going to tell him that. I needed him focused, while reminding myself not to get cocky either. I needed to be focused as well.

"Something like that." I respond with as we land.

"This is the place" Goku says as we both look up at the sky.

We both could sense it. It wouldn't be long till they arrive. I'm sure they will be expecting to have a bunch of chained slaves waiting for them and a planet with no one left to defend it. They were in for a major shock, that was for sure. If they hated facing one Goku, they were going to love the fact that there were now two.

"I warn you, I think I should take big brother. There are things about me or should I say you, you don't know" I say as I smirked

"Fine with me. I have a feeling with what we are sensing it won't matter much which we fight" Goku says in response

"Indeed" I say back, smirking once more.

If only Goku knew what he would become...what power he would wield. The dangers of my universe had allowed me to develop slightly different or should I say faster but even I could not match the heart of the Goku of this universe and that is what it would take. There was no time to explain that to him as a ship appeared in the sky. Though we shielded our power levels some, the sensors on a ship that size would alert them that we weren't from this planet so there was no use hiding anything. In an instant we were glowing Super Sayians...the welcoming committee of sorts,...standing, waiting for Freiza and Cooler to step from the ship.

"Lets draw the rats from their nest" I say as I fire an energy blast at the ship.

Goku yells out "No" and soon , I'd see why. The ship was equipped with energy gathering antennas. All I had done was feed its engines. I would have to remember the tactics of warfare in my universe would have to change for this one. At least I had got their attention as the doors open and out step both Cooler and Freiza with bout 15 foot soldiers.

"See big brother, I told you this planet was infected with monkeys" Freiza says as he laughs

"Yes that is one for you brother but I was expecting perhaps the one called Vegeta. This Saiyan with Goku, I don't know. Tell me your name so I know who I am destroying Saiyan?" Cooler asks as he stars at me

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I say back with a smirk

"Very well monkey. In a moment, it won't matter anyway. Foot soldiers" Freiza said causing all the foot soldiers to surround us

"Not this time brother." Coolor said in response to Freiza

He began to destroy all of his foot soldiers one by one as Goku and I looked on in complete shock. Why would he do such a thing? He was even more ruthless than the tales I had heard but why? Goku and I turn and stare at Cooler. Even Freiza was confused by his brother's actions.

"Why would you..." Freiza managed to say before he is cut off by Cooler"

"Little brother. These Saiyans have been a plague on us. No more games. We can always get more soldiers but the Saiyans...they should die at our hands and our hands alone. Not even a super Saiyan can match us in power anymore, remember that" Cooler says causing Friza to smile.

"Yes..yes. I agree brother. " Freiza said as Cooler stood with his arms folded.

Suddenly and with incredible speed, Freiza managed to kick Goku in his midsection and then send him flying through a couple of buildings. Before I cud react or say a word, I was sent flying as well, landing face down in the dirt next to Goku. It felt like a bomb had went off inside me. That was some power. Goku and I both start to get up but have no time to say anything as an energy blast comes in and explodes. We barely escape and now floated in the air, our clothes smoking and breathing heavy. If that was just Frieza and Cooler had yet to join the fight, we were in for the fights of our lives.

"You warned me, they had gained power but I never dreamed" Goku says as we stare down at Freiza and Cooler

"Even I didn't expect this much but there is a way. Goku listen to me..." I say back

Before I could finish my sentence, I felt a punch from Freiza that sent me crashing into the ground. I don't know what happened to Goku but I heard another loud crash. So much for the strategy of taking them on separately and one on one. That was suicide at this stage. That was until I could have the chance to help the Goku of the universe ascend . We both explode out of the ground and land in front of Freiza

"How did you get so strong" Goku asks as we stare at Freiza

"Not important." Cooler says , still standing with his arms folded

"Now now brother. They will be dead soon. Why not tell them of how we came to be into existence once more" Freiza says back.

"Fine." was all Cooler said with a bored tone.

Freiza began to tell of how something called a worm hole opened up between universes. Creatures with amazing power started spilling into what you would call hell. Freiza and Cooler had to fight to stay alive against these foes but it seems with each creature, they destroyed, they somehow absorbed their essence, gained their knowledge, power and fighting skill. Soon they simply killed for the sport of it as no creature could even come close to them.

MONSTERS! EVEN IN HELL YOU KILL BECAUSE YOU CAN!" I WILL STOP YOU!" Goku yells out as he charges

Goku nails Freiza with a punch that doesnt even move Freiza or appear to bother him at all. Freiza responds by nailing Goku with punch to the stomach. Goku drops to his knees in pain and then passes out as Freiza just whispers "Stupid monkey.

"GOKU!" I YELL OUT IN HORROR


	5. Chapter 5

There I stood...frozen. But it wasn't fear I was feeling. It was anger. My hands were balled into fist and I was trembling so much it felt like my insides would shake right of my body. The Goku of this Universe had fallen so easily which showed the true power we were up against. I had a secret of my own still. One that could level the playing field or at least help me buy some time until I can get Goku to unleash his true power. I wish I hadn't had to do this but these monsters were leaving me little choice. Look at them. Looking down at the Goku of this universe and laughing . Smug. They think this battle is over but it was just getting started. Frieza now turns his attention toward me while still laughing that evil laugh of his. I hear Cooler say finish me off already but it wouldn't be as easy as they thought

"Well that wasn't much of an effort now was it? I certainly hope you can do better than that." Freiza says before laughing once more

"I can." I say back with a smirk

"Huh?" Freiza says back

He seemed shocked by my confidence. Especially after downing the Goku of the Universe so easily. Soon his shock passes . Both he and Cooler begin to laugh. Cooler now steps forward and it became clear to me that it was his turn. Cooler places his hand on Frieza 's shoulder, causing Freiza to look up at him.

"You've had your fun. This one is mine." Cooler says

"Better be careful brother. This one looks to be a more advanced monkey." Freiza says before they both start to laugh

"Good one brother." Cooler says

"I'd say you've increased your power about 50 times what it was. It won't be enough." I now say as I take a martial arts stance

"Try 100 times over monkey. ..And that's just the start" Cooler says

Ok I was thinking increase my power just a little but I was going to have to go even further. I just hope what I was about to do wouldn't rip this universe apart. The amount of power that was about to be present wasn't suppose to be unleashed in this universe yet but I had no choice. It was now time to show them what their Goku could soon be capable of. A smirk forms on my face once again

"Guess there is no use holding back then is there? I was thinking Super Saiyan 2 but because of what you have said, I might as well go for three right.? I say causing Freiza's eyes to grow wide

"Super...Sai...yan 3." Freiza says while taking a step back

The ground around me starts to break apart as I yell out in anger, releasing all the boundaries I had set for myself. There was no time to stop at a second power level. I had to push my body all the way. It felt like the entire planet was shaking under my feet and the Heaven's opened up with a huge electrical storm. Ever so slowly my hair grew down my back as I let out a blood curdling yell, releasing so much power that it almost blew Freiza and Cooler away in it's wake. Soon I stood before them fully transformed as Cooler even took a step back

"What's the matter? Not so confident now are you.?" I say before smiling

"What...What are you? No Saiyan could ever be this powerful." Cooler says with a bit of fear in his voice.

"I know because we are just monkey's right? That is getting a bit old don't you think?" I say back

"It doesn't matter how much power you now have. You will always be just a stupid monkey..or should I say soon to be dead Monkey. TAKE THAT!" Cooler yells out before charging at me

He goes for a punch but get nothing but air as I had not only moved but grabbed Goku . We were now in one of the many caves. I had bought us some time but it wouldn't be much. Lucky for me the sensu beans of my universe were more potent than the ones here and I had stolen some from King Vegeta. I feed Goku two because they also worked a little different. Goku looked at me as he got to his feet.. He had heard everything which saved me a lot of time at least.

"So this is what a Super Saiyan 3 looks like" Goku says as he stares at me.

"It's what you will look like, yes." I answer back

"Me. I'm going to be a Super Saiyan 3." Goku now says with surprise

"Goku listen. They'll find us any second now. You have this power with in you. You weren't suppose to know that till much later in the time line of this universe but under the circumstances, I think that is one rule we can break. I'm strong enough to take one of them on, maybe hang with both but eventually they would gain the upper hand. Our only hope is for you to ascend to Super Saiyan 3 as well." I explain

"I'm ready. Tell me how." Goku says while making fists with his hands.

"Knock, Knock" Cooler's voice is heard saying.

Next thing that happens was the cave we were in explodes. The smoke clears and rubble settles as Freiza and Cooler float above the crater that use to be the cave. I wasn't sure where Goku went but I knew he was somewhere trying to find the strength inside him. He hated sitting on he sidelines. I knew that but right now he also knew he would be useless against Freiza or Cooler. I look down at them and whistle, causing them to look up at me

"I'm disappointed. All that bragging and that was the best you could do." I say before turning my back to them.

"HOW DARE YOU MOCK US BY TURNING YOUR BACK!" Cooler yells out

Cooler charges and tries to nail a kick but he misses by a mile. As both Freiza and Cooler search for me, neither realizes I was behind Freiza until it was to late. Freiza turns just in time for me to nail him with a kick to the midsection and then an elbow to the back that ends Freiza crashing to the ground. I send an energy blast down after him and everything explodes below us. Cooler and I both knew I had done little real damage to Freiza but it now gave us a chance to size each other up. Cooler floated over to where he was now face to face with me.

"There is something different about you. I can't put my finger on it but yes, there is something very different about you." Cooler says while folding his arms cross his chest.

"The answer is right in front of you if only you choose to see it." I say back

"What do you me..." Cooler says but stops in mid sentence

The ground explodes, shooting water up in the air. Through that water spout, emerges Freiza, a little dirty but otherwise unharmed. He was angry though. Advantage me. Now if I could make Cooler angry, perhaps I stood a true chance against them both.

"WHY YOU...I'LL" Freiza says but is stopped by Cooler

"Calm down brother. You are playing right into this ones hands. Fight him angry and you will make mistakes. Isn't that right...Goku? " Cooler says before smiling

My eyes grow wide for a moment. Cooler had seemed to figure this all out. This wasn't good at all. I toyed with him. I shouldn't have. Once Frieza was down, I should have attacked him...kept him off guard. Something was still off. How did he figure it out so easily? I began to wonder. I was about to get my answer

"You are wondering how I figured it out aren't you?" Cooler asked?

"Thought has crossed my mind." I answer back

"Simple. We know from some of those we have absorbed, including other Freizas and Coolers that there are other universes parallel to this one. You will also be happy to know once I make you tell me which Universe you are from and how you got here, yours will be the next on the list" Cooler says in a confident tone

"You'll never get that chance friend. I'm more than your equal" I say back

"Yes if only there was just...one." Cooler answers back

Suddenly Freiza grabs my arms and locks his hands behind my head. Darn it. I should have seen this coming and he had a death grip on me. The more I struggle, the tighter Freiza's grip became. If I couldn't break free, all of this would be for nothing. What was Cooler waiting for anyway. Oh yes. He wanted to gloat. He knew Freiza would survive a blast that went through me into him but that I probably wouldn't be so lucky.

"One chance. How did you get here?" Cooler asks

"Humph." Was my answer

"Ok then. Have it your way." Cooler says as he prepares to fire at me

_"KAAAAA MEEEEE HAAA MEEEEE HAAAAAAAAAA."_

A voice carried upon the wind and before anyone could react, Freiza is blasted causing him to let me go. Freiza falls to the ground and I turn to see Goku floating behind me, after having blasted Frieza. Cooler didn't know how to react ether as he just watched his brother crash to the ground.

"


	6. Chapter 6

I must admit, I was in awe of the Goku of this universe. It was a battle he knew he couldn't win but yet he was determined not to sit on the sidelines. We both knew Freiza was far from done but there Goku was, ready for a fight . He was going to get one as Cooler suddenly charged. I knew if Coolor managed to get to the Goku of this universe, all was going to be lost for both our universes and every other universe that traveled along this time line. I couldn't let that happen. I wouldn't let it happen. As fast as Cooler was, I was just a little faster and as he makes it to the Goku of this universe, he suddenly found me blocking his path.

"What!" Cooler says as he freezes in place.

A blast to the face sends Cooler spiraling to the ground right next to Frieza. What no one knew is that I had to use the Kaio Ken attack to catch Cooler and that right now my body was on fire. I turn toward Goku and stare at him for a moment. Sloppy. I was distracted and paid for it. A blast to the back from Cooler, out of nowhere, now sends me spiraling to earth. The Goku of this universe now found himself faced with the super powered Cooler and Frieza, alone.

"Now that the pest has been dealt with, we can settle a little score Goku." Cooler says.

"I will not allow you to harm anymore innocent people." Goku answers back with.

"We've heard that before haven't we brother?" Freiza says before laughing

"I stopped you before. I WILL STOP YOU AGAIN!" Goku yells out.

Goku charges and throws a punch at Frieza but gets nothing but air. He goes after Cooler but again gets nothing butt air. Freiza nails Goku with a kick to the back that sends him flying forward , right toward the waiting Cooler. Cooler kicks Goku right back toward Freiza as though they were playing some sick game of soccer. Goku manages to stop himself and tries to kick Frieza. Freiza catches Goku and spins around over and over before tossing Goku like a rag doll. Goku crashes into the side of a Volcano that erupts sending molten lava flowing and black smoke into the air.

"This was almost to easy, wouldn't you say brother?" Frieza says

"Boring if you ask me. I say end this brother. He has caused you the most trouble after all" Cooler answers back

"I'm afraid the battle is far from over" I say as I slowly float up toward Cooler and Frieza

"You monkeys always had a hard time knowing when to quit. Luckily, I am in he mood to teach lessons" Cooler says in response.

Cooler prepares to attack but it was Frieza who I had to watch out for. Fool me once as they say. Frieza goes to grab me just as Cooler fires a blast but I move and the Blast nearly catches Frieza off guard. He manages to avoid it but that was just the distraction I needed. A knee to the gut , doubles Frieza over and an axe handle chop to the back sends him crashing to the ground below.

Next was Coolers turn in a flurry of punches and kicks we begin to fight. Evenly matched. Neither of us could land a blow. While I was calm, Cooler missing me with his punches seemed to infuriate him. Just what I wanted. That gave me the slight advantaged and as we lock fingers in the air, in a test of strength, I finally see it. A bead of sweat on Cooler's forehead.

"What's wrong Cooler. I may be from another universe but I'm still just a stupid monkey right?" I say with a cocky tone

"ILL SHOW YOU!" Cooler yells back

The battle continues, only now I don't even throw a punch , I just block and duck. I knew his fighting style and was easily able to avoid him. Sure I couldn't beat him this way but I sure could piss him off and wait for him to make that mistake. We both land on the ground and he goes to punch me but I move and his fist goes through the side of a huge pile of rocks. Cooler turns around, his body crackling with power but it wasn't from a raise in power levels. It was his anger. He was losing control.

"You can't aviod my punches forever MONKEY!" Cooler says as he charges

That was just what I wanted. He was going on rage and left himself open. A well placed knee to the midsection and Cooler begins to back up holding his stomach. He drops to knee and now it was my turn. I charge in with a kick to the face that sends him flying into a piles of rocks before lying up and sending blast after blast toward Cooler. When I finish, I float in place, breathing a bit heavy, thinking that had to at least do some damage.

"Now to deal with...No...It can't be." I saw as I look in the sky

How could I have not realized that I was to focused on Cooler. Now Frieza had gathered enough energy for an energy ball...the same ones that he destroyed Namek and countless others with but ten times more powerful. If that hit the core of this planet, It would disintegrate the planet in seconds

"All your effort for nothing. This planet is doomed and so are you." Freiza says before launching the energy ball

"NOOOO!" I yell out.

I power up and go to stop the blast. I was sure I was strong enough still but then it happen. A blast from Cooler , knocks me to the ground. I could only look in horror. There wasn't enough time to get back in front of it. That's when I saw the Goku of this universe get in front of the blast. He knew that meant certain death in his current state but didn't care. I watched the blast seem to absorb him, and with it, I thought the hope of both our universes

"YOU...YOU MONSTERS!. DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! I yell out in a fit of rage.

Something began to happen now. A fourth transformation started to take place I can feel pure animal instincts wanting to be set free.. Even I wasn't sure what was going on. I just knew all hope was lost and I had nothing left to hold on to. The ground around me shook and soon my eyes opened and I was stand with a tail. My hair was almost normal color but something was different. I could feel a new surge of power coursing through my veins. I had ascended past Super Saiyan 3.

"What?...what is he?" Cooler says

I ignore them for a moment and focus my attention on the blast. If I could stop it from reaching the planets core, I could at least save the planet, even if I couldn't save the Goku of this universe. That's when another surprise happen. The ball of energy started to rise from the planet and then gets thrown toward space. I couldn't believe what I saw next. The Goku of this universe was alive. Not only was he alive. He was now a Super Saiyan 4 like me. He had surpassed all other transformations. He truly was incredible.

"How?" I ask

"Im not sure. I felt my boy giving out and knew I was letting down this universe and all the others. It was as if animal instinct took over. I had to stop th eblast. I had to save myself. I had no choice and that is when this happened" Goku answered back.

We both now tun our attention toward Frieza and Cooler. They wanted a fight. They were about to get one like never before, Round two was about to begin.


	7. Chapter 7

There we were, the Goku of this universe and me. Both Super Sayian 4's. Yes I had altered the time line but as the Goku of this Universe will find out in the future, some time lines should be changed. As we both kept our eyes on Freiza and Cooler, we both smirked. It was a whole new ball game now. I was going let the Goku of this Universe take the lead now. This was his time and those were his enemies he had faced before. He started to float toward them and I follow behind, noticing the fear on their face. Freiza actually floated away and was now Cooler causing Cooler to turn and look at him for a moment before refocusing his attention on us

"You never learn do you? Countless lives you have destroyed and you pad the ultimate price but you didn't learn. No given another chance, you start all over again, destroying lives. You can still never destroy me. I no longer am just the hope of this universe but now the hope of all that is just and good in all Universes" Goku said before powering up

I power up as well. This was it. The start to the final battle here. Then it was onto an even bigger battle. One with even more consequences than this one. One thing I had learned about the Goku of this Universe is his confidence. We could attack right now but he wanted Frieza and Cooler to make the first move. Let them see what they truly were up against

"How! How do you continue to gain strength?" Frieza yelled out/

"Because your kind of evil exist. It's because of you ,we exit to destroy you and others like you." I answer back before nodding to Goku

Freiza looked ready to explode in anger. It was as if he was going to rid the world of his existence all by himself as you could hear the crackle of his power increasing out of his control. Cooler was definitely the cooler one, no pun intended. He seemed almost to calm as he placed his hand on Freiza's shoulder

"Calm down brother. We are supreme. The true warriors of the universe. Unrivaled by any monkey, no matter how much power they think they now have" Cooler says to calm his brother down.

"You are right brother." Freiza answers with before smirking.

"So tell me. You two seem pretty confident don't you?" Cooler says as he looked at us

Only answer returned was a smirk from the both of us. We were holding our power levels down and at this point ,we were greater powers than Frieza and Cooler were. If I knew the Goku of this universe, which I'm pretty sure I did, He wanted them at full power though.

"Dare to make this interesting. We have yet to show our full power. Allow us to show you?" Cooler says.

"Only if you don't mind if we do the same." Goku answers back with

"WHAT!" Cooler says in response

He suddenly covers up his shock with a bit of laughter. This causes Frieza to laugh as well. Still after everything , their egos would not allow them to see what was before them. They had faced the Goku of this universe before. They knew full well we were capable of masking our true power but still they saw only monkeys

"A bluff right brother?" Frieza says looking at Cooler."

"Of course brother. It is time we put these two out of their misery." Cooler answers back with

They began to power up causing the planet to shake below us. It definitely was an immense power and one that could tear the very fabric of this universe apart because it was not suppose to be in this universe for years to come. Still we weren't the least bit worried. Having Frieza and Cooler at their ultimate power level left no room for surprises. When they finish and the smoke cleared all we could hear was their laughter.

Now...Now what do you have to say?" Cooler yells out

"Humph. I'm disappointed. Thought there would be more to you than this." I answer back with

It seems the quick wit of the Goku of this Universe was wearing off on me. So much for the Cooler head of Cooler. He was furious now and that is exactly what we wanted. He nor Frieza would be thinking things through but the fun had just begun. We had much much more in store for them.

"So which one of you wishes to die first?" Cooler says

"Well I'd always wondered what it would be like to face you so let's have a go." I answer back

Cooler charges at me and throws a punch only to have me have moved so fast that he got nothing but air. Cooler looks around wonder where I was only to finally look above him and see me staring down at him. This toying with opponents appears to be a trait the Goku of every Universe has including me.

"So you are fast. It will take more than speed to beat me" Cooler says

Cooler moves so fast he disappears and appears right where I was, trying to land a kick, only to find me gone. You could see the frustration in his face as he once again looks around for me, only to realize I was back to back with Frieza. Frieza realizes it as well, quickly moving as Cooler fires a beam of energy, landing directly at my chest and causing a huge explosion.

"So much for him. He wasn't much at...WHAT!" Cooler says ending with a shocked look

The smoke cleared and there I was, scratching my forehead and staring as though I was confused. Yes I was going to be a sarcastic one again. It was beginning to be fun actually

"Excuse me but can you fire another one of those. I managed to take off a little bit of dry skin and I have another small patch on my leg I'd like you to get. Pretty please." I say causing the Goku of this universe to laugh

I must have struck a nerve because in an Instant, there was Cooler in front of me with a knee to the midsection and elbow to my back, sending me crashing into the ground. He begins blasting away, blowing up the ground where I landed and even causing a few fires to erupt. Once he stopped you see Cooler breathing hard. Most likely hoping he had gotten rid of me. No such luck as my clothes were torn and smoking but for the most part I was ok and now was right next to Cooler looking down at the crater and smoldering ground

"Close one huh?" I say while continuing to look at the ground.

"ENOUGH!" Cooler yells out

Guess the play time was over as Coolor attacked with a flurry of punches. I don't know how but some how my connection to this Universe allowed me to know Cooler's moves and I was able to match him move for move. He throws a kick, I would move, I throw a punch and he would move. What a challenge this was and I was enjoying every little bit of it. At the same time, I was tuned into Goku's thoughts and could hear his conversation with Frieza.

"It must be hard watching the other monkey die. Don't worry. Your turn will come soon and the great monkey will die at my hands as he always should have." Frieza says

"Guess again Freiza. Take a closer look at that battle." Goku says back

Frieza now pays attention. The battled seemed even but a closer look showed I was clearly gaining the upper hand and Cooler was finding himself struggling to block my punches. He had expended quite a bit of energy in his rage and now it was showing. Suddenly Frieza takes off, determined to interfere but just as he reaches us Goku appears in front of him and blocks his way

"Oh no you don't?" Goku says ad he floats face to face with Frieza

Cooler starts to retreat and he and Frieza now descend to the ground as Cooler tries to catch his breath. Guess that was the end of round one but still the battle was far from over. Next up. Goku and Freiza battle once more and I must admit, I was looking forward to it.


	8. Chapter 8

And so the first battle ended with me gaining the upper hand on Cooler. Enough so that he backed off. Obviously to figure out a strategy. In the meantime, it was time for the Goku of this universe to deal with his biggest problem to his date. Little did he know Frieza would be nothing compared to what he would face in the future. Frieza starts to slowly ascend to he sky as does Goku. I guess the joking was over and it was time to get down to business. I watch them stare at each other for a moment before Frieza smirks. Goku return his own smirk. Suddenly Frieza fires a beam from his finger that at the distance he was from Goku shouldn't have missed. I say shouldn't have but it only showed Frieza and Cooler were still underestimating us. In an an instant Goku was gone leaving Frieza to look around wondering where he was.. Cooler yells out behind you casing Frieza to quickly turn around and fire another beam. Once again Goku was gone, ending up behind Frieza and tapping him on the shoulder

"MONKEY!" Frieza yells out as he moves and begins firing beams everywhere.

I yell incoming as Cooler and I barely escape Friezsa's random shots. He had so much hatred for Goku that it was clouding his judgment completely. At this rate the battle would be over for hm quickly. Once the onslaught stopped, Cooler and I stood on the only hill left not burning. Frieza had managed to destroy many things around us but the one thing he hadn't destroyed was Goku.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" Frieza yells out

Slowly Goku floats down and once again finds himself face to face with Frieza. Frieza throws a punch and immediately both start trading blows. Well it more Frieza throwing punches and Goku avoiding them all. While Cooler had discipline, Frieza was definitely more hot headed

No matter what Frieza tried, Goku just avoided it. The more Goku did that the more out of control Frieza got. I had the feeling that Goku could end this at any time. That's when it happen. Frieza just stopped and smiled. He was losing . What could he possibly laugh about. Even Cooler smiled which let me now this couldn't be good.

"So you are fast. It still takes more than speed to defeat me Monkey. You should know that by now." Frieza says

"Tell me something. You ever experience a true solar flare in that universe of yours?" Cooler tells me

What?" I say looking toward Cooler

Then it hit me. The Monk version of Freiza and Cooler in my universe could create Solar flares that could blind their attackers for hours. I had to yell and warn the Goku of this universe but it was to late. For a moment it felt like my eyes were on fire and I couldn't see anything. Somehow my presence here had given these two the abilities of my Frieza and Cooler. I had not expected that.

I couldn't understand why Cooler wasn't attacking. There I was, on my hands knees unable to see. I was a sitting duck. Then I realized it. The main target was the Goku of this universe. If he failed and was killed, both our universes would be doomed. This Frieza and Cooler would join with evil Vegata and Earth Force from my Universe and conquer them all

Ok. I had to think. I was blinded for now but I still had my other senses. I could still hear Frieza and Goku. Still sence their energy. All I needed was for the Goku of this universe to stay alive until I trained my eyes to see again. I had experienced Frieza's Solar flare before and I knew my eyesight would come back soon enough. Ah there we go I can hear them even clearer now.

:"Well well. It seems the Monkey has lost his sight" Frieza says before nailing Goku with a blow to the midsection

Frieza grabs Goku and slams a knee into his back before I hear him send Goku crashing into the ground somewhere near me. I hear energy blasts coming my way and move, hoping Goku can hear them as well and avoid being killed. There were many explosions. Some close enough to scorch my skin but I managed to stay alive. Now to sense the Goku of the universe.

"No..." I say after being unable to sense his energy

"It seems your hopes and dreams are over. You can't sense him any longer either can you?" Cooler says before laughing

Could it be true? Could the battle have already been lost? If so . It was my fault. I should have anticipated that attack. I had seen it before. It's because of me that...Wait? I sense something. It's faint. Maybe to faint for Cooler and Frieza to notice but with my heightened senses at the moment, I knew it was there. Just had to buy some time.

"It's not over yet" I say as I get to my feet and face the direction of Cooler

"How amusing. You still believe you have a chance alone against me and my brother" Cooler answers with

"I must say. Destroying Goku left me quite satisfied. I feel refreshed" Frieza says as I hear his feet land on the ground.

"Why not give up now. Take us back to your universe and we may spare you to be our foot soldier." Cooler now says.

That's right. Keep talking. Let those egos of yours become a noose around your necks. I was now seeing blurry shapes. Still I was in no condition to match either in a fight. I had to waste more time and I knew just how to do it. I actually laugh, knowing just where to attack. They prided themselves on being supreme fighters. Challenge that fact and they become distracted.

"You may have a point. Why fight you when I can let King Vegata and the Earth forces destroy you for me." I say with a smirk

"King Vegata?" Cooler says as he laughs

"Vegata was always the stupidest monkey of them all. So full of pride in a dead race, it sickened me." Frieza now says.

"Not this one. My Vegeta is void of any pride, loyalty, heart or soul. He makes you two look like Choir boys. He is the true monster unlike you." I say

There was silence. I could tell they were thinking. That is when I heard Goku's voice in my head.. He was telling me what he wanted to do. All I needed was a little more time. Rub a bit more salt in the wound of these two so that they are completely unaware of what was going on

"You should know he took great pleasure in hunting you two down just for sport. It was his favorite pass time." I add

"We will have to meet this Vegeta of yous, right brother" Frieza says

"And watch him slowly die as we take his kingdom from him" Cooler responds with

"I agree. Would have been an epic battle. To bad you'll never get the chance to see him isn't it?" I now add with a smirk

What Frieza and Cooler didn't realize is that I kept them talking long enough to be able to see again. Also I was no longer alone. Of course they took what I was saying as a joke and were now laughing. It was as though I had told the greatest joke in the world.

"Soon to be dead but still full of your sense of humor. So how do you wish us to kill you then. Slow and painfully or get it over with quick" Cooler says

"I think I chose old age. Now I have a question for you. What happens when one lets themselves get distracted, giving their opponent a chance to recover" I say still with a smirk

They both realize I can see them but before they can react, They hear not only me but the Goku of this Universe as we both send kamehameha waves at both Frieza and Cooler. Both disappear in huge explosions as the Goku of this universe now walks over to me. We both were hoping the same thing. That this was over. We had scored direct hits and if it had been anyone else besides Frieza and Cooler we knew this would be over

"What fun was that . Now we can go take on the Vegeta of your world. I am anxious to see what he's got" Goku says causing me to give him a strange look

"You were almost killed and already you want to fight again" I say in response

"Well sure. Arent't you?" Goku says as he scratches his head and smiles

I start to laugh. I suppose I was. I was itching for more. Guess this Goku and I had more in common than I thought. I was begining to see with him by my side we actually had a chance of overthrowing King Vegeta. Suddenly the laughing stops. I could feel it. The incredible power. It was unreal. But where could it come from. Then it hit me and I yell out only one word. "FUSION"


	9. Chapter 9

What an incredible power. It was unheard of even by the standards I knew. The Goku of this universe balled his fist and stared .He senses what we were up against. That was when I saw for myself. Freiza and Cooler had joined in fusion. I suspected they were capable of it but now seeing it first hand, I must admit I was shaking a little. Lucky for me, I still had the thirst for a fight the Goku of this universe had. In fact, even with all the power, I wanted to get in there and see what this new creation could do. It was just a matter of when he would show himself.

We wouldn't have to wait long as out of the fires and smoke walked, well something. It resembles Freiza and Cooler sure bu different and crackling with electricity. I wouldn't be surprised if they felt this all the way back in my universe. I dunno what the Goku of this universe was thinking but I was itching for the challenge. It was only a matter of time before this battle started. It only remained to see who would make the first move.

"Now Sayian Monkeys, you will die and the hands of Deep Freeze" He said before laughing a bit

I took that as a sign he wanted to fight and smirked before moving as fast as I could and throwing a punch. Everything seemed to go in slow motion after that. My punch missed by a mile. He was so fast . It was unreal. I felt the air beginng forced out of my body as he kneed me in the stomach and then kicked me up in the air. I tried to stop myself in mid air only to not see Deep Freeze anywhere

"LOOK OUT" I hear Goku yell

"Huh." I say as I look above me

No time to react before I am nailed in the face with a punch that sends me heading toward the ground like a missile. I can see a blast come from Deep Freeze heading toward me but I was in no shape to react. Lucky Goku caught me and quickly moved us both out of the way seconds before the blast hit the ground

"My turn" Goku says before looking around

Neither he nor I could see Deep Freeze anywhere. Dammit . Where was he? That's when we heard the buzzing sound. It was familiar to me and the Goku of this universe both. We quickly turn around to see destructo disc headed straight for us. We both manage to avoid them that time but they were still coming straight at us again. No choice but to run until we figure this out and we both took flight.

"What's the matter monkey's? Are you not having fun now? Deep Freeze says before laughing one more

Hearing both their voices as one was even more annoying than when we had to listen to them both go on separately. Couldn't worry about that now. We had to deal with the discs. Goku had an idea though and we flew straight at each other. . This was going to be tricky. That's for sure. Timing was going to be everything here.

"Here goes...everything," I say to myself

Goku and I collide full speed and then move just fast enough to avoid the disc, causing them to collide. Unfortunately, we felt the explosion enough to end up crashing through what buildings were still left standing. The buildings collapse on top of us and all looked to be over. At least from the stand point of Deep Freeze.

"Come out, come out where ever you are. I know that isn't all you have" Dee Freeze spoke

Damn, he did know Goku better than anyone which meant he knew me better than anyway as well. Or did he? He was use to fighting he Goku of this Universe. There was a slight difference in skill and mentality and that may be just what we needed. The ground exploded and the Goku of this universe floated in the air. Goku was breathing heavy and bleeding but still ready for a fight.

Deep Freeze was distracted and that was my cue. Suddenly I used instant transmission and was behind Deep Freeze. I locked him in what was a full nelson and held him tight before yelling foe Goku to take us both out if he had to. I knew Goku would do it and he knew even without me, he could save both universes.

"Really. Was this the best trick you could come up with" Deep Freeze says before laughing

Suddenly Deep Freeze was gone, leaving Goku and I looking around for him. We couldn't sense him anywhere. We ready for his attack or at least we thought we were. That was until he appeared behind Goku. I yell "look out" but As Goku turns around deep Freeze was gone and I felt a elbow to the back of my head that sends me crashing to the ground. As I lay there, I could only think of one thing.

"He's so fast" I whisper through the pain.

"Looks like it's just you and me" Deep Freeze says to Goku

"Let's do this?" Goku says

Goku powers up and charges at Deep Freeze throwing punches and kicks that Deep Freeze easily avoids or blocks. It was clear that Goku was outmatched for now as Deep Freeze even swatting his blasts away like nothing. I had to do something. I was struggling to even get to my hands and knees though. Every fiber in my body was on fire but that was the will of the Goku's of every Universe. We never give up.

I pull myself up and yell out before flying up full speed toward Deep Freeze as he spins Goku around by his legs and sends him flying. I throw a punch that misses completely. Then I feel the air being forced from me as I take a viscous knee to the midsection yet again. I drop like a rock to the ground , holding my stomach. One last blow. That's all it took. As I cough up blood, I search my mind for a strategy. I wasn't giving up and know neither was the Goku of the Universe, though at the moment, he was unable to move.

"So much power. It's been fun hasn't it?" Goku says before actually laughing and coughing

"Fun? I say back

Soon after, I nod in agreement and laugh myself. I have to admit the battle was over. We both were depleted of energy and though we wanted to fight more, our bodies where not going to allow it. Deep Freeze floated down and grabbed me by the neck, lifting me off the ground while wrapping his tail around Goku's neck, choking him.

"Any last words?" Deep Freeze says before squeezing tighter, making sure we could not answer

Suddenly Deep Freeze is nailed from behind, causing him to let both of us go. We fall to the ground and look up at a figure standing looking down at us. It was Soba. He had returned to a battle he had no chance of winning. I cough and stare at him. I had to warn him to get away.

"Ru...un" I now say but only get a smirk back

"No. This is my world or what's left of it" I will not see it destroyed while I stand by and do nothing." Soba said before preparing to fight.

Quite and inspiration. If Soba could fight a battle knowing he would die then we couldn't just lay there. Goku and I struggled. Every movement hurt but we were going to get to our feet. We had to. Soba takes off and charges Deep Freeze. He had bought us some time and as we got to our feet we knew exactly what to do.

Deep Freeze continued to toy with Soba before sending him flying into an ocean or at least that what he thought. At the last second Soba was saved and Deep Freeze floated in shock. He looked around everywhere but saw nothing. The frustration on his face showed as well..

"How dare you interfere? Who are you? Show yourself" Deep Freeze says in anger"

"We told you, you could never defeat what we are. Good will always win out over evil. The hope of the universe still stands strong against the Tyranny. Now feel our wrath DEEP FREEZE!" a voice said before Deep Freeze is knocked to the ground again

"No...It..'It...can't be" Deep Freeze says as he looks up from the ground

That's when we revealed ourselves or should I say our self. Soba had bought us enough time to fuse and though we were still Goku. We had the power of us both combined and even more. We had tapped into the undiscovered power of Super Sayain five. Our hair was now flowing white mane and we held enough power to shake the very planet with just a finger.


End file.
